This invention is directed to an emergency lighting device, and more specifically a combination emergency directing sign and the illumination thereof.
Code requirements such as UL-924 code relating to emergency lighting and power equipment require that such equipment conform to the National Electrical Code ANS/NFPA 70 and the Life Safety Code ANS/NFPA 101. Section 39.5 et seq. of UL-924 code requires that the letter sizes, spacing and the overall dimension of the housing shall include any illuminated borders of the letters or, in the case of reduced size illuminated legends, the non-illuminated (opaque) borders of the illuminated letters.
Some of the known efforts made to conform to the code requirements are evidenced by lighting fixtures disclosed, e.g. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,142,648 and 5,797,673. These known lighting fixtures have a housing which is required to be greater than the heretofore standard electric signage to provide space for accommodating such auxiliary components as batteries, circuitry and other components necessary for operating the emergency lamping carried exteriorly of the housing during an emergency. Lighting fixtures such as the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,142,648 and 5,797,673 have also been made the subject of Design Patents, e.g. U.S. Design Pat. DES 446,818 and U.S. Design Pat. DES 379,373. The noted design patents appear to be directed to a lighting fixture which also requires an oversized housing for accommodating the other necessary components such as relatively large batteries required for powering the exterior lamps in the event of an emergency situation, e.g. a blackout, fire, and the like. This is readily apparent in the noted design patents, as the overall dimension of the housing extends substantially below the required dimensions of the exit sign which is sized to satisfy the specified code dimensions for such lettering. As a result, there is a need to have an emergency lighting device with more compact housing which can still satisfy the minimum code requirements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combination emergency lighting fixture having a minimum sized housing while accommodating a lighted emergency sign that complies with the electrical code, UL-924 specifications.
Another object is to provide a combination emergency lighting fixture wherein the illumination cavity for the emergency sign is substantially co-extensive to that of the housing of the fixture.
Another object is to provide a combination lighting fixture having increased versatility whereby it can be readily converted between a double face illuminated emergency sign or a wall mounted sign.
Another object of the invention is to provide a combination emergency fixture having a housing constructed in a manner whereby accessibility to the interior of the housing for effecting replacement and/or repair of any component part is simplified.
Another object is to provide a combination emergency lighting fixture with a housing which is constructed to reflect the internal light rays toward the emergency sign so as to enhance the illumination thereof.
Another object is to provide a combination emergency lighting fixture having an exterior light source incorporated onto the opposed end walls of the housing and/or can be remotely placed relative to the fixture.
Another object is to provide an emergency lighting fixture with a simplified housing construction having readily interchangeable opposed panels to function as a sign panel or a mount or support for the fixture.
Another object of the invention is to provide for a combination emergency light fixture having a housing which is rendered readily adaptable for use as a single or double faced fixture.
The foregoing objects and other features and advantages are obtained by the combination emergency light fixture having a housing in the form of a unitary annular member having a readily removable front and back panel capable of functioning as a sign panel or a support or mounting panel. The respective front and back panels are constructed so as to be readily removable without the use of any tools, and which are positively secured to the annular housing member in the operative position. The annular housing member may also be provided with integrated opposed arcuate side walls for accommodating exterior emergency lighting units. In accordance with this invention, the housing in its assembled position defines a lighting chamber which is substantially equal to the dimensions of the compact housing and still comply with the requirements of the UL-924 code for such combination emergency light fixtures. This is attained by the construction of the annular member with opposed interior partitions disposed between the top and bottom walls thereof to define opposed battery holding chambers which are wholly disposed within the lighting chamber. The respective opposed partitions are provided with an outwardly inclined wall portion to accommodate an illuminated directional indicator as required by UL-924 code. The respective partitions provide the internal supports sufficient to support the weight of the batteries for powering the lamps during an emergency or loss of power. Disposed between the partitions there is provided a component compartment for containing a circuit board and other electrical circuit components. The component compartment is defined by inclined opposed sides which converge inwardly of the light chamber to define a generally triangularly shaped compartment. The arrangement is such that one of the compartment walls is rendered readily removable to provide easy access to the electrical components.
In accordance with this invention, the inclined walls of the component compartment have a reflective surface for reflecting the light rays generated by the internal light source outwardly toward the sign panels to enhance the illumination thereof. The internal light source includes a light bar disposed along the top portion of the annular member for supporting thereon a plurality of spaced LED lamps. If desired, the exterior light source may also be remotely disposed relative to the emergency light fixture.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent in view of the following detail description and the drawings.